Revenge
by MissTraduction
Summary: Ginny Weasley était amoureuse d'Harry Potter depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Quand elle remarque que le garçon qu'elle aime passe tout son temps avec Hermione Granger, elle décide de se venger d'Hermione qui lui a prit son bien-aimé. Mais Ginny a t-elle raison ou y a t-il une autre raison expliquant pourquoi Harry et Hermione se font rares dans la Tour Gryffondor ? De cleotheo.


**Revenge**

* * *

 **Cette histoire se déroule pendant la sixième année. Lucius n'était pas impliqué dans la confrontation au Ministère à la fin de la cinquième année donc il n'est pas à Azkaban, cependant Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley s'agitait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, portant une jupe très courte et le haut le plus petit qu'elle possédait. Ginny s'arrêta et scanna la pièce bondée, tentant de trouver les cheveux désordonnés noirs du garçon qu'elle cherchait.

Depuis qu'elle avait posée ses yeux sur Harry Potter, Ginny avait été amoureuse de lui, mais jusqu'à présent, le meilleur ami de son frère n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était une femme, une femme séduisante qui plus est, qui as des sentiments pour lui. Quand Ginny avait parlé à la meilleure amie d'Harry, Hermione Granger, à propos de ses sentiments pour Harry, la brunette aux cheveux touffus conseilla la jeune fille de s'amuser et de vivre sa vie, un jour Harry la remarquera.

Ginny avait suivit le conseil de Hermione, elle avait arrêté de tourner autour de Harry comme un chiot en manque d'amour et elle commença à sortir avec d'autres garçons à la place. Alors que ça ne semblait pas marcher et qu'Harry ignorait toujours ses sentiments, Ginny commença à penser à d'autres façons d'attirer l'attention du garçon qui a survécu sur elle. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny réalisa qu'Harry passait de plus en plus de temps seul avec Hermione.

Ginny supposa d'abord que le duo avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble l'année précédente, quand ils s'occupaient de l'armée de Dumbledore. La nouvelle relation que Ron entretenait avec Lavande Brown signifiait aussi que les deux amis se retrouvaient plus souvent seuls sans le membre de leur trio.

Quand Ginny fut toujours incapable de voir Harry ou Hermione dans la salle commune, elle prit d'assaut son frère qui bécotait Lavande.

« Tu as vu Harry ou Hermione ? » Elle demanda après avoir tapoté l'épaule de Ron.

« Non. » Murmura Ron, à peine capable de se détacher de sa petite amie collante.

Ginny râla après son frère et quitta la salle commune, décidant d'aller chercher Harry et Hermione. Alors que Ginny prenait d'assaut chaque pièce du château, cherchant n'importe quel signe des deux meilleurs amis de son frère, elle pensa à quel point ce n'était pas juste qu'Hermione ai volé le garçon qu'elle voulait. Hermione était la seule personne à qui Ginny avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Harry et la sorcière avait quand même l'audace de le lui voler.

Ginny était si perdue dans ses pensées venimeuses à propos de Hermione, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était entrée dans les cachots. S'apercevant soudainement d'où elle était, Ginny se maudit doucement, il était facile de se perdre dans les cachots et les seules personnes qui pouvaient aisément se déplacer dans l'obscurité des tunnels tournant étaient les Serpentards.

En essayant de trouver la sortie des cachots et de retourner dans l'école, Ginny entendit soudainement des bruits venant d'une salle de classe voisine. En se faufilant vers la salle, Ginny pouvait dire que c'étaient les bruits d'un couple passionné. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la porte mais c'était trop sombre pour identifier le couple qui était sur une des tables. Ginny se tourna pour partir, mais un gémissement venant de la classe stoppa ses mouvements.

« Mon dieu, Harry. »

Ginny sentit les larmes commencer à couler de ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que le couple dans la classe vide était Harry et Hermione. Ginny se tourna et commença à courir dans les cachots, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ginny était partie si vite que si elle était restée quelques minutes de plus, elle aurait entendu le cri d'extase de Harry et se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas avec Hermione.

* * *

Assise près du Lac Noir, enveloppée dans les bras de son petit ami, Hermione regarda l'heure et grogna légèrement. « Nous devons y aller. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Déjà ? » Demanda son petit ami, Drago Malfoy.

Hermione hocha la tête et le couple se leva, commença à marcher vers l'école. Le couple peu probable avait commencé à sortir ensemble l'année précédente quand Drago et Pansy avaient approché Hermione et Harry, offrant de les aider à cacher l'AD d'Ombrage. Harry et Hermione étaient tout les deux septiques mais les deux Serpentards les avaient convaincus qu'ils ne voulaient pas se battre pour Voldemort, pour quelque chose en laquelle ils ne croyaient pas.

Il n'a fallut que quelques semaines à Harry pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle Drago ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le côté des Ténèbres était le béguin qu'il avait pour Hermione. Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps à Hermione pour réaliser que le blond avait des sentiments pour elle mais quand elle l'avait fait, Hermione lui avait donné une chance et les deux étaient en couple depuis et étaient très amoureux.

En entrant dans l'école, Drago et Hermione rencontrèrent Harry et Pansy qui s'embrassaient contre le mur. Alors que Drago et Hermione s'étaient mit ensemble l'année précédente, la relation de Harry et Pansy n'était qu'en développement.

« Reposes-la Potter. » Dit Drago d'une voix traînante en roulant des yeux à la vue de sa meilleure amie se faisant embrasser comme jamais par le garçon qu'il a un jour méprisé.

Harry et Pansy se séparèrent à contrecœur pendant que Drago et Hermione se disaient bonne nuit. En réalisant que s'il ne ramenait pas Pansy au dortoir de Serpentard rapidement, Harry et elle se sauteraient dessus à nouveau, Drago attrapa Pansy par le bras.

« Aller Pansy. » Dit-il. « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Après un dernier au revoir, les deux couples prirent des chemins séparés, Drago et Pansy se dirigèrent vers les cachots tandis que Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor. En allant vers leur salle commune, Harry et Hermione discutèrent joyeusement de leurs partenaires Serpentards. De la même manière que les couples, Hermione est devenue l'amie de Pansy et Harry, l'ami de Drago. Ils n'ont pas parlé de leur s couples ou de leurs amitiés avec deux Serpentards à Ron en sachant que le roux n'approuverai pas.

Pendant l'été, les familles de Drago et Pansy avaient secrètement rejoint l'Ordre. Alors que Harry et Hermione savait que les deux familles étaient passé de l'autre côté, la plupart des gens ne savaient pas que les pères se Pansy et Drago avaient accepté de passer des informations à l'Ordre.

Quand les deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans la salle commune bras dessus bas dessous, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la petite mine de Ginny blottit sur une chaise près du feu. Ginny regarda Harry et Hermione rigolant ensemble avant de se dire bonne nuit et de partir dans des directions opposées.

Assise devant le feu mourant, Ginny envisagea les possibilités de volé Harry à Hermione ou de les faire se séparés. Au moins, elle voulait punir Hermione de lui avoir volé Harry. En jurant de faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry soit à elle, elle alla se coucher.

* * *

Arriver dans la salle commune juste après Hermione le lendemain matin donna à Ginny l'occasion, pour la première fois, de causer des problèmes à la brunette.

« S'il te plait, 'Mione. » Disait Ron alors que Ginny entrait dans la pièce. « Regardes juste que c'est bon. »

Ginny savait que Ron s'inquiétait pour un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait écrit à la va vite la nuit précédente.

« D'accord, mais si tu avais fait ton devoir plus tôt, tu ne paniquerais pas le jour où il faut le rendre. » Répondit Hermione, posant son sac sur une chaise et regardant dedans. « Bon sang, j'ai oublié ma plume, je vous rattraperai les amis. »

Alors que Hermione se précipitait dans sa chambre, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Ron stressait toujours à cause de son devoir pour le Professeur Rogue.

« Tu viens, Gin. » L'appela Ron quand, avec Harry, il fut devant le portrait.

« J'attends Hermione. » Répondit Ginny, regardant son frère et Harry quitter la pièce

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule, Ginny accouru vers le sac d'Hermione et trouva son devoir de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Elle prit le devoir, le mit dans son sac et attendit le retour de la sorcière. Bien qu'elle n'a aucun plan encore pour séparer Harry et Hermione, Ginny avait prévu de rendre la vie de la sorcière plus âgée un aussi misérable que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la solution à son problème.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre. » Dit Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Dit Ginny allant manger le petit déjeuner.

* * *

« C'est forcément ici, quelque part. » Murmura Hermione, renversant le contenu de son sac sur la table qu'elle partageait avec Harry.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Miss Granger. » Cracha le Professeur Rogue en se penchant vers le bureau d'Hermione. "Vous avez ce devoir ou pas ?"

« Je l'avais, je sais que je l'avais. » S'exclama Hermione. Elle avait du mal a expliqué l'absence de son devoir et était de plus en plus énervée.

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour le rendre. » Dit le Professeur Rogue en retournant devant ses élèves. « Sinon, vous aurez une semaine de retenue. »

Rogue détestait être dur avec la Gryffondor avec qui il s'entendait bien depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Drago l'année précédente, mais il avait une réputation à tenir et il ne voulait pas de rumeur s'il était vu en train d'être tolérant envers un Gryffondor.

Hermione passa le reste du cours paniquée à cause de la disparition de son devoir et à la deuxième sonnerie, elle s'enfuit de la classe, se dirigeant vers la Tour de Gryffondor pour retrouver son devoir.

Hermione passa tout le déjeuner à chercher son devoir, elle savait qu'il était dans son sac quand elle l'a fait le matin même, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver où il avait disparu. Elle avait même essayé de faire venir son devoir, mais rien ne marchait. Hermione débâta pour savoir si elle devait essayer de refaire son travail mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le rendre complet étant donné du temps qu'il lui restait pour le rendre à Rogue.

* * *

Ginny dû faire tout son possible pour cacher son air suffisant pensant le dîner. La perte du devoir d'Hermione et sa semaine de retenue que Rogue lui avait donné était LE sujet des conversations dans la Grande Salle.

Après le petit déjeuné, Ginny se faufila dans la salle de bain et détruit le devoir d'Hermione au cas où la sorcière essayerai d'appeler ou de localiser son devoir.

Alors que Ginny écoutait Harry et Ron gémirent sur l'injustice de la punition d'Hermione, elle espérait que cela voudrait dire qu'Harry sera plus souvent seul cette semaine-là et qu'elle pourra essayer de le séduire. Au début, Ginny avait volé le devoir d'Hermione pour lui causer des problèmes pour se venger, mais elle avait involontairement empêché le couple de passer du temps ensemble tout seuls, elle était très satisfaite finalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à les séparer, elle continuera à les garder éloigner autant que possible.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Hermione se leva et après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, elle se dirigea dans les cachots pour effectuer sa retenue avec Rogue. Dès le départ d'Hermione, Ginny prit la place qu'Hermione occupait, à côté d'Harry et commença à discuter avec Harry à propos du match de Quidditch qui arrivait.

Ginny était heureuse d'avoir capté l'attention d'Harry à l'évocation du sport des sorciers. Ginny savait que c'était un des avantages qu'elle avait sur Hermione, la brunette détestait le sport et ne faisait rien pour le cacher, Ginny, elle, était une fervente supportrice et jouait au jeu. Cet avantage, Ginny avait décidé de l'utiliser, elle allait montrer à Harry qu'elle a plus de points en commun avec lui qu'Hermione

* * *

Quand Hermione quitta le bureau de Rogue après la première nuit de retenue, elle fut heureuse de retrouver Drago qui l'attendait. A la vue du garçon blond appuyer contre le mu opposé, Hermione se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, cachant sa tête. Instinctivement, Drago enroula ses bras autours de sa petite amie en colère et les fit entrer dans une classe vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demanda une fois seuls là où personne ne viendra les déranger.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. » Soupira Hermione, relevant sa tête pour voir Drago. « Ce devoir était dans mon sac ce matin. »

« Quelqu'un a donc du le voler. » Tenta Drago. Il avait passé la journée à essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé au devoir d'Hermione, il savait qu'elle avait finit la dissertation parce qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble dessus le weekend après qu'il ait été demandé.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. » Admit Hermione. Elle n'avait pas osé parler à quelqu'un de sa théorie au cas où elle soit finalement paranoïaque. « Mais j'ai essayé de le faire venir et il n'est pas apparu. »

« Il a peut-être été détruit du coup. » Dit Drago. « Si je volais le devoir de quelqu'un comme ça, je le détruirais aussi vite que possible si je ne veux pas qu'il soit trouvé. »

Hermione regarda Drago, elle était étonnée par sa pensée typique des Serpentards. « Mais qui volerait ma dissertation et pourquoi ? » Elle demanda.

« Je ne sais pas. » Haussa les épaules Drago. Alors que le Serpentard aurait pu suggérer les Gryffondors, le trio d'or en particulier, Drago savait qu'aucun d'eux n'oserait voler la dissertation d'Hermione.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir surveiller mes affaires maintenant. » Soupira Hermione.

« Je suis venu ici pour te remonter le moral, et jusqu'à présent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement échoué. » Dit Drago, voyant à quel point Hermione était énervée.

« Nous n'avons fait que parler de mon devoir volé, c'est très différent de me remonter le moral. » Remarqua Hermione.

« Pas faux. » Accorda Drago et il reprit Hermione dans ses bras. « Peut-être que ça, ça va aider. » Sourit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione.

Hermione oublia tout sur son devoir, sa semaine de retenue quand Drago l'embrassa passionnément et que ses mains commençaient à parcourir son corps.

* * *

Ginny était assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Aujourd'hui était la dernière nuit de retenue d'Hermione avec Rogue mais jusqu'à présent, cela ne semblait pas affecter Harry. Quand Hermione était là, ils agissaient normalement, à part la première nuit où Harry avait passé tout son temps à parler de Quidditch avec Ginny, il n'avait presque pas reparlé à la rousse.

Ginny regarda Harry et Ron finirent leur partie d'échec. Dès que l'échiquier fut nettoyé, Lavande arriva et s'installa sur les genoux de Ron, ils commencèrent à se bécoter immédiatement. Harry se moqua de son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Ginny voulu suivre Harry mais elle était presque sûre que Neville y était car il ne se sentait pas très bien plutôt dans la journée.

En essayant de trouver un plan pour Harry, Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir. Une minute à peine après le départ de Ginny, Harry revenait et après avoir brièvement parlé à Ron, il quitta la pièce en passant par le portrait.

* * *

Ginny était à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre de potions. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la punition d'Hermione et Harry et elle continuait de passer du temps ensemble, même plus qu'avant. Ron était inutile pour les garder dans la salle commune où Ginny pourrait garder un œil sur eux alors que son frère était trop occupé à échanger sa salive avec Lavande pour remarquer le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Après avoir prit son livre de potions, Ginny allait partir vers la grande table pour s'en servir quand elle entendit un rire qu'elle assimila immédiatement à Harry. Ginny se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le rire.

Hermione était assise à une table avec ses livres étalés sur toute la surface alors que Harry tait se tenait à côté d'elle. Ginny regarda le couple rire et blaguer ensemble, Hermione touchait constamment le bras d'Harry. Ginny observa encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se baisse et fasse un câlin à Hermione avant qu'il ne tourne et sorte de la bibliothèque, passant pas loin de là où elle était caché. Ginny regarda Harry quitter la pièce avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Hermione qui s'était levée et qui avait commencé à se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Ginny fonça vers la table où Hermione travaillait et dans un élan de colère elle commença à détruire le travail de la brunette et les livres. Soudainement, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue avant de s'enfuir, oubliant d'emprunter son livre de potions.

* * *

Hermione appuya sa tête contre l'étagère derrière elle et se mordu la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir alors que Drago lui faisait l'amour. Hermione attrapa et utilisa les cheveux doux de Drago pour éloigner son petit ami de son cou afin de l'embrasser. Le cri de plaisir d'Hermione alors qu'elle atteignait le septième ciel fut stopper par les lèvres de Drago. Très peu de temps après, Drago se relâcha et le couple resta dans les bras de l'un et l'autre pendant quelques minutes pour se rétablir.

Après s'être séparé à contre cœur, Hermione et Drago commencèrent à se rhabiller avant de quitter l'obscurité du fond de la bibliothèque. Au début, Hermione était allé au fond de la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre de sortilège mais Drago l'avait distraite.

« Je vais d'abord y aller pour que personne ne nous voit. » Dit Drago avant d'embrasser Hermione.

Hermione approfondit le baiser pendant quelques minutes avant de se reculer. « Va. On se voit plus tard. »

Après un dernier baiser, Drago se tourna et quitta la bibliothèque. Hermione s'assura que ses vêtements étaient bien mit avant de prendre le livre dont elle avait besoin et retourna à sa table.

Quand Hermione s'approcha de sa table, elle remarqua la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, qui se tenait à côté de la table où Hermione travaillait. Alors qu'Hermione s'avança, Madame Pince lui jeta un regard noir. Sa première pensée fut que la bibliothécaire savait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'expliquer mais elle fut coupée par le regard que la bibliothécaire lui jeta.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part Mademoiselle Granger. » Dit Madame Pince en pointant du doigt la table.

Hermione regarda son espace de travail pour la première fois et elle fut choquée de voir ses devoirs déchirés en mille morceaux, des pages arrachées des livres et la table couverte d'encre.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça quand je suis partie. » S'écria Hermione, se demandant qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille. « Je n'ai pas fait ça. »

« Peu importe que ça soit vous ou non, les livres sont enregistrés à votre nom. Ils sont sous votre responsabilité. » Dit sèchement. « Rangez vos affaires et quitter la bibliothèque, j'en parlerai au Professeur Dumbledore demain. »

Hermione allait clamer son innocence une fois de plus, mais suite à un regard froid de la bibliothécaire la contraint à ranger ses affaires, se demandant qui s'amusait à lui causer des problèmes.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui pourrait faire ça. » Dit Pansy en secouant la tête.

Les deux couples étaient assis dans la Tour d'Astronomie, ils parlaient de l'incident dans la bibliothèque la nuit précédente. Harry et Pansy étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre un des murs, le bras d'Harry entourait les épaules de sa petite amie tandis que Drago était assis contre le mur opposé, Hermione entre ses jambes, son dos était collé au torse de Drago.

« Moi non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait me détester autant. » Dit Hermione, soupirant pendant que les lèvres de Drago embrassait doucement sa nuque.

« Heureusement, Dumbledore et McGonagall pour le découvrir. » Dit Harry à son amie. « Au moins, ils savent que tu n'a pas détruis les livres. »

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive. Quand elle a été demandée par le directeur, plus tôt dans la journée, Hermione avait peur d'avoir de gros problèmes mais Dumbledore l'avait immédiatement rassuré en lui expliquant que qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était responsable pour la destruction des livres.

« Il faudrait être stupide pour penser qu'Hermione puisse détruire un livre. » Ricana Pansy

« Je dois quand même les payer. Le Professeur McGonagall est d'accord avec Madame Pince, les livres étaient ma responsabilité comme ils étaient enregistrés à mon nom. » Dit Hermione.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je payerai les livres. » Dit Drago derrière Hermione. « Tu ne serais pas parties si longtemps si je ne t'avais pas distrait. »

Hermione sourit et rougit un peu en se souvenant pourquoi elle avait laissé ses livres sans surveillance aussi longtemps. Harry et Pansy se regardèrent après la réaction d'Hermione, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre comment Drago avait distrait Hermione de son travail.

Pansy décida que la conversation avait besoin de devenir plus joyeuse car Hermione avait toujours l'air en colère à cause des récents événements. « Bon, mon anniversaire est le mois prochain et j'attends des cadeaux expansifs. »

Pansy commença à parler de ce qu'elle voulait, faisant grogner ses trois interlocuteurs. Après quelques minutes, les deux Serpentards et les deux Gryffondors rigolaient et parlaient joyeusement, les problèmes d'Hermione furent temporairement oubliés.

* * *

Ginny commençait à se dire qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort avec le travail et les livres d'Hermione. L'évènement semblait avoir rapproché Harry et Hermione encore plus puisqu'ils n'étaient pratiquement plus séparés. Ils étaient inséparables dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ailleurs que dans la salle commune.

Le seul moment où Ginny a vu Harry sans Hermione à ses côtés était durant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ginny avait essayé d'utiliser les entraînements de Quidditch pour flirter avec Harry et lui montrer ses connaissances en matière de Quidditch mais elle était déçue de constater qu'Harry ne comprenait pas ses intentions. En revanche, Ron avait remarqué le comportement de sa sœur pendant les entraînements et avait demandé à Ginny d'arrêter d'essayer se séduire quelqu'un qui n'avait clairement pas un béguin pour elle.

Les mots de Ron avaient touché le point sensible de Ginny qui commençait à se demander si son frère avait raison. Finalement, Ginny décida que même si elle n'aurait jamais Harry pour elle toute seule, Hermione devait pour le lui avoir pris sous son nez.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs semaines à Ginny pour trouver un nouveau plan afin de causer des problèmes à Hermione. Ginny voulait faire plus que voler son devoir et la faire punir quelques jours de retenues. Finalement, Ginny décida que le Professeur Rogue était celui avec qui Hermione serai le plus sévèrement punie, il détestait les Gryffondors et ne se gênerait pas pour donner les pires punitions à Hermione que les autres professeurs.

Le jour où elle décida de mettre en place sa revanche, le plan de Ginny était prêt. Pendant son cours de potions, dans la matinée, elle avait volé une fiole de polynectare dans l'armoire du Professeur Slughorn et pendant le déjeuner, elle prit un long cheveu bouclé sur le pull d'Hermione.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors qu'elle savait qu'Hermione était allée dans la bibliothèque et qu'Harry était avec Ron dans la salle commune, Ginny se faufila dans les cachots où elle prit la potion et se transforma en Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers la remise où se trouvaient les potions, utilisa un 'Alohamora' afin de déverrouiller la porte et entra dedans, la remise était plus facile d'accès maintenant que Slughorn s'en chargeait à la place de Rogue.

Ginny glissa quelques petites fioles et ingrédients dans sa poche et attendit dans la remise jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende des voix pas très loin. Quand elle les entendit, Ginny sortit de la remise et s'assura d'avoir l'air discrète et que les deux Serpentards de cinquième année l'avait vu en pensant qu'elle ne les avait pas vue.

Une fois sûre qu'on l'avait vue, Ginny s'enfuit avant que la potion ne cesse d'agir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les deux Serpentards aillent la dénoncer à Rogue. Ginny était convaincue qu'ils iraient en parler au Directeur de leur maison plutôt qu'à Slughorn qui était connu pour être laxiste et qui ne punirai pas Hermione contrairement à Rogue qui était très dur avec les Gryffondors et qui saisirai l'occasion pour sévir.

* * *

Le Professeur Rogue était assis dans son bureau, il corrigeait des copies quand deux cinquième année apparurent à la porte en racontant qu'ils avaient vu Hermione Granger se faufiler hors de la remise. Après avoir écouté leur histoire, Rogue les fit partir et alla trouver le Professeur Slughorn afin de faire un inventaire.

Pendant que Slughorn faisait l'inventaire pour savoir ce qu'il, si ce n'était rien, manquait, Rogue réfléchissait sur ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était sûr qu'Hermione et ses amis avaient volé des provisions lors de leur deuxième année mais il ne voyait aucune raison pour que la brunette fasse de même maintenant.

Une fois que Slughorn ai donné la liste des ce qu'il manquait à Rogue, ce dernier fit partir l'autre Professeur et examina la liste pendant qu'il décida comment procéder. La liste des ingrédients n'avait aucun sens pour Rogue, la moitié de ce qui avait été pris été inutile au niveau magique et aucune potion ne résultait des ingrédients combinés. Pour lui, quelqu'un avait pris au hasard un paquet de provisions sans regarder ce dont il s'agissait.

Rogue savait qu'il devait faire venir Hermione et s'occuper de ce qui s'était passé, étant donné que les deux cinquième année qui étaient venus le voir plutôt avaient probablement déjà informé toute la maison. De retour dans son bureau, il envoya une note demandant à Hermione de venir dans son bureau. Il lança ensuite un sort à la note qui prit la forme d'un oiseau et s'envola vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Rogue trouvait que c'était le moyen le plus facile de trouver quelqu'un dans cette grande école.

* * *

Hermione et Drago étaient allongés côte à côte au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, ils observaient les constellations dans le ciel dégagé quand un petit oiseau en papier atterris à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione attrapa l'oiseau et le déplia en s'asseyant. « Rogue veut me voir dans son bureau maintenant. » Dit-elle à Drago en lisant la note.

« Allons-y alors. » Dit Drago, il se leva et aida Hermione à se mettre debout.

Pendant que le couple se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue, ils se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Hermione. Il savait tout à propos de la relation entre Drago et Hermione depuis le début, Drago s'était confié à lui quand il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour la brunette autoritaire. Rogue l'avait encouragé à poursuivre sa relation avec Hermione, il pensait que les deux feraient un beau couple. Pendant l'été, Rogue avait aussi aidé les Malfoy et les Parkinson à rejoindre l'Ordre correctement à la demande de Drago. Il savait aussi pour la relation entre Harry et Pansy. Mais si il avait vite finit par apprécier Hermione, Harry ressemblait bien trop à son père pour qu'il puisse l'apprécier.

Rogue n'était pas surprit quand Hermione et Drago arrivèrent tous les deux dans son bureau. C'était un des problèmes de croire les histoires de cinquième année, il était sûr qu'Hermione passait la nuit avec le Serpentard blond.

« Hermione, Drago, asseyez-vous. » Dit Rogue au couple. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, il commença à leur expliquer ce que c'était passé dans la nuit.

« C'est impossible, j'étais avec Drago cette nuit. » Dit Hermione une fois que la fin de l'histoire de Rogue.

« Elle l'était, nous étions sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis le dîner. » Ajouta Drago.

« Ce doit être la même personne qui a volé mon devoir et qui a détruit mes livres cette après-midi dans la bibliothèque. » S'exclama Hermione.

Devant la confusion de Rogue, Drago expliqua les deux incidents. Il acquiesça pensivement, l'absence du devoir d'Hermione il y a quelques mois semblait maintenant logique.

« Peut-être que c'est une opportunité d'attraper qui que ce soit qui fait ça. » Réfléchit Rogue, un plan malicieux se formant dans sa tête.

« Comment ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Celui qui fait ça s'attend à ce que tu sois puni, tout comme les Serpentards qui sont sûrement au courant de cette histoire. » Dit Rogue. « Nous pouvons peut-être faire croire au coupable qu'il a réussit cette fois. »

« Comment on fait ça ? » Demanda Drago, confus par la logique concernant la personne qui causait des problèmes à Hermione.

« Pour commencer, je vais enlever à Hermione toutes ses sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pour les trois prochains mois. Je vais aussi donner un mois de colle. » Dit Rogue en souriant malicieusement en voyant le choc sur les visages d'Hermione et de Drago.

« Vous ne pouvez pas punir Hermione, elle n'a rien fait. » Dit Drago, l'air en colère.

« Je sais, mais ainsi, le vrai coupable pensera avoir gagné la partie. A ses yeux, il aura une nouvelle fois fait punir Hermione. » Dit Rogue, ne prêtant pas attention à la colère de Drago.

« En quoi ça va nous aider à le démasquer ? » Questionna Hermione. Elle pouvait voir la logique de Rogue avec la punition mais elle échouait à comprendre comment ils arrêteraient le coupable.

« Espérons que cette personne fasse quelque chose quand la plupart des élèves seront à Pré-Au-Lard et que tu seras au château. » Expliqua Rogue. « Evidemment, je saurais exactement où tu seras, ainsi, espérons-le, j'attraperais celui qui se déguise en toi pour te causer des problèmes. »

« C'est une très bonne idée. » Sourit Drago, admiratif devant le plan rusé de Rogue.

« En effet, mais si il ne tente rien lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? » Questionna Hermione essayant de ne pas mettre trop d'espoirs dans un plan qui pouvait ne pas fonctionner.

« C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, mais c'est aussi une occasion que le coupable ne voudras pas rater. » Dit Rogue. « Je suppose que maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et voir s'il tombe dans le panneau. »

* * *

Ginny avait du mal à contenir son excitation lors du petit-déjeuner. Son plan de faire punir Hermione qu'elle a mis en place quelques semaines auparavant avait porté ses fruits, la brunette avait perdu le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard et était collée tous les soirs pendant un mois.

Au début, Ginny avait utilisé l'absence d'Hermione pour passer du temps avec Harry mais malgré tous ses efforts, le meilleur ami de son frère ne semblait toujours pas s'intéresser à elle. Harry aurai adoré passer du temps et parler tranquillement de Quidditch avec elle, mais il devait faire face à ses tentatives de séduction très peu subtil.

Ginny s'était convaincu que tant qu'Harry était avec Hermione, il ne la remarquera pas. Même si Ron avait essayé de la persuader qu'Harry ne s'intéressait pas elle, elle avait chassé cette idée de sa tête. Elle pensait réellement qu'il ne la remarquerait que si Hermione n'était pas dans les parages.

Ginny avait tout prévue pour fourrer Hermione dans le pétrin, elle espérait qu'Harry aurait marre du comportement de sa copine et la larguerai. Durant la visite à Pré-Au-Lard de ce jour-là, Ginny prévoyait de se faufiler dans le château et détruire une salle de cours. Elle devait utiliser plus de polynectare au cas où elle était vue mais elle avait aussi décidé de laisser quelque chose appartenant à Hermione si personne ne l'apercevait. La nuit précédente, elle avait volé le bracelet qu'Hermione portait souvent, c'est ce qu'elle laissera dans la classe.

Ginny espérait seulement que les gens pensent qu'Hermione soit derrière tout ça. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, c'était le cas. La veille, elle avait même entendue Rogue dire à Slughorn qu'Hermione n'était que synonyme de problème et qu'il la suspectait d'être à l'origine des ennuis dans lesquels le trio d'or se retrouvait souvent plutôt qu'Harry et Ron.

Alors qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuné, Ginny observa Hermione prendre Harry et Ron pour leur dire au revoir et retourner dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour la journée étant donné que tout le monde se rendait dans le village sorcier voisin. Ginny marcha jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard à la suite d'Harry, Ron et Lavande. Ron et Lavande étaient l'un sur l'autre, ignorant Harry, normalement, Ginny en aurait profité pour passer du temps avec Harry mais comme elle prévoyait de retourner au château, elle garda ses distances.

Une fois au village, Ginny passa une heure à se promener, faisant en sorte qu'un nombre maximum de personnes la voit avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle et de se diriger vers l'école.

* * *

« Je ne pense pas que le plan marche. C'est la troisième sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et rien n'est encore arrivé. » Soupira Hermione.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bientôt finir par marcher. » Dit Pansy pour essayer de rassurer son amie.

Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Harry étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard, espérant que Rogue leur annoncerai que la personne qui causait des problèmes a Hermione avait été trouvé. Harry était assis sur une chaise près du feu avec Pansy sur ses genoux tandis que Drago et Hermione se trouvaient sur un grand canapé en cuir noir.

Pendant les premières visites à Pré-Au-Lard, Drago revenait pour passer la journée avec Hermione mais ce jour-là, ses amis avaient décidés de venir eux aussi pour qu'ils puissent passés la journée tous les quatre. Ils étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard car les première et deuxième années révisaient pour leurs examens dans la Grande Salle pendant que tout le monde était à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Peut-être que nous devrions penser à un plan B » Suggéra Harry.

« Comme quoi ? » Se moqua Drago.

« Je sais pas. »Admit timidement Harry.

Drago roula des yeux devant l'idéalisme d'Harry, même si Drago aimait bien Harry et le considérait comme un bon ami, il était toujours épaté par l'envie de l'autre sorcier à jouer les héros sans un plan d'attaque concret.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser Rogue faire. » Dit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. « Si ça ne marche pas, je suis sûre que lui et Dumbledore trouveront autre chose. »

« Ils ont intérêt. » Murmura Drago en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Drago était impatient de connaître le nom de celui qui essayait de causer des problèmes à sa petite-amie et pourquoi, il espérait surtout que le plan de Rogue fonctionnera bientôt, le suspense le tuait.

* * *

Le Professeur Rogue rôdait dans les couloirs dans l'espoir d'attraper quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour Hermione. Son plan avait échoué jusqu'à présent, c'était maintenant la troisième sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et il n'y avait toujours pas de signe d'une personne qui essaierait de causer des problèmes à Hermione. Il était pourtant tellement sûr que son plan allait marcher mais pour le moment, c'était un échec.

Rogue savait qu'Hermione était persuadée que son plan ne marcherait pas, et pour la première fois, il se demanda si la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'avait pas eu raison depuis le début. Alors qu'il se promenait dans l'école déserte, Rogue décida qu'il serait temps d'aller voir si Dumbledore n'avait pas une solution au problème si rien ne s'était produit à la fin de la journée. Le jour suivant le vol, Rogue avait mis au courant Dumbledore et McGonagall à propos de son plan. Le directeur l'avait encouragé mais la directrice de Gryffondor n'a pas été impressionnée par son plan malicieux.

Depuis, Rogue avait délibérément joué avec le fait qu'Hermione était dans le pétrin et il ne faisait que se plaindre d'elle aux autres professeurs quand il était sûr que des élèves pouvaient l'entendre. Il espérait que ses propos remonteraient au coupable et que ça l'encouragerait à agir une fois de plus mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu un seul incident.

Rogue se demandait aussi quel pouvait être le motif de ce problème. Sa première pensée fut que des Serpentards essayaient de créer des problèmes mais, paradoxalement, le seul Serpentard qu'il croyait capable de faire une telle chose était Drago. Rogue se demanda si la relation d'Hermione et Drago n'était pas la raison de ces incidents mais à part lui-même et Dumbledore, les seules autres personnes au courant étaient Harry et Pansy de bons amis avec Drago et Hermione même si les duos se surpassaient pour faire semblant de se détester, il y avait quelques fois il aurait juré qu'ils se détestaient réellement s'il ne les connaissait pas mieux.

Rogue était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le Professeur McGonagall qui sortait de son bureau et il lui fonça dessus.

« Je suis désolé Minerva, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Dit Rogue. Il était ennuyé par le fait qu'il avait arrêté de regarder autour de lui.

« Pas de problème. Tout va bien ? » Questionna le Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Rogue si distrait.

« Oui, ça va » Dit Rogue.

Rogue acquiesça et se tourna pour continuer son chemin quand quelque chose qui tombait se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur.

« Que diable était-ce ?" Dit McGonagall en regardant le plafond. « Si c'est encore Peeves qui fait n'importe quoi, je m'énerve. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Peeves. » Dit Rogue se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il avait l'impression que son plan marchait enfin et qu'il était sur le point de découvrir qui faisait tout ça.

Alors que Rogue commença à monter les marches, McGonagall le suivait de près quand elle comprit ce qui se passait. Elle espérait découvrir qui mettait Hermione dans le pétrin.

* * *

Ginny gloussa pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette, faisant voler les feuilles partout dans la salle. Avec un autre geste de baguette, les bureaux se retournèrent et les chaises se tapèrent. Ginny sortit de sa poche le bracelet d'Hermione et le déposa sur un des bureaux.

Ginny regarda la sale et se demanda si elle l'avait assez détruite. Elle décida que ce n'était pas suffisant et pointa sa baguette vers la pile de coussins dans le coin. Avec un rire, elle les déchira, les plumes qu'ils contenaient se mirent à voler.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? » Une grosse voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de la salle. Ginny se pétrifia de panique.

Ginny se retourna doucement et vit les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall devant la porte, un regard sombre sur leur visage. Ginny se tenait devant eux, en apnée, elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir quand le Professeur McGonagall parla à nouveau.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Mademoiselle Granger. Que ce passe t-il ? »

Ginny soupira de soulagement, elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle avait l'apparence d'Hermione. Ginny haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas sourire au fait qu'elle venait de créer de gros problèmes à Hermione.

« Mon bureau. Maintenant. » Dit McGonagall d'un ton brusque. Elle entra dans le jeu de la jeune fille qui, elle croyait, était Hermione.

« Je vais aller chercher le Professeur Dumbledore. » Sourit d'un air suffisant Rogue en sortant de la pièce.

Ginny suivit McGonagall dans son bureau, excitée de savoir que son plan marchait si bien. Rogue semblait presque excité à l'idée d'avoir attrapé Hermione en flagrant délit. Après ça, c'est sûr, Harry ne voudrait plus avoir à faire avec la brunette et elle pourra enfin l'avoir.

* * *

Le Professeur Rogue est immédiatement allé voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avait d'envoyer un message à Hermione dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand Dumbledore et Rogue furent près du bureau de McGonagall, Hermione et ses amis arrivèrent en courant. Rogue ne fut pas surprit de voir que Harry et Pansy avaient accompagné Hermione et Drago, les quatre avait créé une amitié étroite.

« Vous l'avez attrapé ? Qui c'est ? » S'écria Hermione, légèrement à cours de souffle à cause de la course depuis les donjons qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

« Oui, nous l'avons attrapé. » Ricana Rogue. « Mais, évidemment, il utilise du polynectare pour se déguiser en vous. »

« Allons à l'intérieur et réglons ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes. » Dit Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

« Ah, Professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être arriverez-vous à faire parler Mademoiselle Granger. » Dit McGonagall quand Dumbledore apparu à l'entrée du bureau.

Ginny s'agitât sur sa chaise en apercevant Dumbledore et Rogue se tenant à l'entrée. Ils avaient mis plus de temps pour arriver que ce que Ginny avait prévue et elle était maintenant inquiète à propos de la fin d'effet de la potion et de la révélation de son identité.

« Je suis sûr que j'en suis capable, mais ce n'est pas Mademoiselle Granger. » Dit Dumbledore, pointant du doigt Ginny qui était assise devant le bureau de McGonagall.

« Bien sûr que si. » Dit Ginny avec une voix plutôt paniqué. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son plan avait été découvert et elle ignorait comment.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » Dit Hermione en entrant dans le bureau après avoir dépasser Rogue.

Ginny pâlît légèrement à la vue de la vraie Hermione qui se tenait devant elle, la fixant avec rage. Les yeux de Ginny s'écartèrent avec stupeur et confusion quand Harry entra dans le bureau suivi des deux Serpentards

« Pourrais-tu nous dire qui tu es vraiment ? » Demanda Rogue à Ginny qui avait l'ai incroyablement nerveuse.

Ginny secoua la tête, elle savait qu'elle était dans le pétrin et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. « Comment vous savez que ce n'est pas elle l'imposteur ? » Elle demanda pour apporter un peu de confusion.

« Parce que la vraie Hermione est avec nous depuis des heures. » Dit Harry, fixant Ginny.

« Dans combien de temps la potion cessera d'agir ? » Demanda McGonagall. Ginny paniqua, ne voulant pas admettre que ça peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« Il semblerai que nous allons devoir attendre alors. » Dit Rogue, s'appuyant contre le mur et croisant les bras.

Les autres s'installèrent aussi pour attendre. McGonagall et Dumbledore prirent place derrière le bureau de McGonagall. Drago s'appuya contre le mur et se nicha dans ses bras alors que Pansy se percha sur le coin du bureau de McGonagall. La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit en grand, choquée, quand elle vit Harry se tenir à côté de Pansy et lui prendre la main.

« Tu es avec Parkinson. Je pensais que tu sortais avec Hermione. » S'exclama Ginny, ne se sentant plus inquiété par la révélation de son identité.

« Quel est le rapport avec tout ça ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Oh Seigneur. » S'exclama Hermione de dernière Ginny. « C'est pour ça que tu as agis ainsi. Tu pensais que j'étais avec Harry. »

« Tout ça à cause de Potter. » Dit Drago avec dégoût. « Pas d'offense mec. » Il ajouta à Harry, ne voulant pas être prit au sérieux par son ami. Harry acquiesça et sourit au blond pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas qui pourrait être aussi cruel.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu ne m'as jamais remarqué. » Dit Ginny posant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle resta comme ça quand l'effet de la potion commença à se dissiper et qu'à la place de cheveux bouclés marrons, une longue chevelure rousse apparu.

« Ginny ! » S'exclama Harry, choqué de voir que celle qu'il croyait être sa petite sœur soit capable d'une telle chose.

« Souhaitez-vous vous expliquer Mademoiselle Weasley ? » Dit Dumbledore, calmant les chuchotements choqués de la pièce. « Ça serai mieux pour vous à long terme. »

Ginny acquiesça et regarda Hermione. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su que toi et Harry étiez juste amis. »

« Tu le savais, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où on a dit qu'on n'était que des amis. » Répliqua Hermione en colère. Drago se mit derrière Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille qui la calma.

« Je sais, mais je n'y ai pas cru. Toi et Harry êtes tout le temps ensemble. Maintenant je vois pourquoi. » Dit Ginny en ricanant et en regardant les deux Serpentards.

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as fait toutes ses choses. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais accomplir ? » Demanda McGonagall, confuse par le comportement de la rousse.

« Au début, je voulais juste mettre Hermione dans le pétrin pour lui faire payer le fait qu'elle m'a volé Harry. » Pansy ricana à la déclaration de Ginny mais la rousse l'ignora et continua à parler. « Après j'ai espéré que si j'attirais beaucoup d'ennuis à Hermione, Harry aurait marre de son comportement et la quitterait. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. » Dit Harry. « Comme si j'allais penser que c'était Hermione qui faisait ces choses. »

« En quoi ça t'aurais aidé si Harry n'était plus avec moi ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle avait essayé un bon nombre de fois de convaincre Ginny que Harry n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais la rousse têtue n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

« Parce que j'aurais pu lui montrer que je suis plus compatible avec lui que toi. » Expliqua Ginny avant de se tourner vers Harry et Pansy. « Et je suis définitivement mieux que le bulldog. »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. » Dit Harry en regardant Ginny avec dégoût. « Pansy et Hermione sont toutes les deux bien mieux que toi. Tu es peut-être jolie mais tu es pourrie de l'intérieur. Quelle sorte de personne attaque ses amis de la manière dont tu l'as fait avec Hermione juste parce qu'elle pense qu'ils sortent avec le garçon qu'elle aime bien ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu me remarques. » Dit Ginny, au bord des larmes et le dégoût d'Harry empira les choses.

« Je t'ai remarqué Ginny. » Soupira Harry. « Comme une amie, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais que tu étais. »

« Venez Mademoiselle Weasley. » Dit Dumbledore à la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement maintenant. « Nous devons contacter vos parents. »

Une Ginny en larmes suivie Dumbledore hors du bureau de McGonagall, laissant une pièce pleine de gens surpris derrière elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé que Ginny puisse être impliquée dans quelque chose d'aussi cruel.

* * *

Comme punition pour ses actes, Ginny fut suspendu pour le reste de l'année scolaire, ce qui n'était que pour deux mois à ce moment-là. Elle avait aussi dû payer pour les dommages qu'elle avait causés, ce sont Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui avaient insisté, horrifiés par les actions de leur fille.

Suite à toute cette histoire, des élèves ont découvert que les Malfoy et les Parkinson avaient changé de camp dans la guerre à venir. Le Professeur McGonagall avait évidemment parlé de l'implication de Ginny aux Weasley.

Ron fut plus blessé qu'énervé quand il avait découvert les relations de ses deux amis. Alors qu'il avait juré de ne jamais apprécier Drago ou Pansy, il promit de faire un effort avec eux pour Harry et Hermione. Ginny et Ron avaient tout les deux juré de garder le silence à propos des relations, Ginny était en fait menacé par ses parents alors que Ron comprenait leur besoin.

L'histoire officielle était en partie vraie. Tout le monde savait que Ginny avait essayé de voler Harry à Hermione malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, personne ne sut avec qui les deux amis étaient réellement avant bien plus tard.

Ginny s'était excusée une centaine de fois auprès d'Hermione mais même si la brunette l'avait pardonné, elle n'oublia jamais et leur amitié était ruinée. Ginny avait aussi essayé de s'excuser auprès d'Harry, mais il était moins indulgent qu'Hermione et il avait dit à Ginny qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle.

La bataille finale eu lieu pendant l'été de la sixième année de Harry et grâce aux importantes informations de Lucius, l'Ordre fut triomphant. Quand l'école reprit le septembre suivant, Hermione et Drago ainsi que Harry et Pansy officialisèrent leurs relations étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de se cacher.

L'année suivante fut une torture pour Ginny, pas seulement parce que tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais parce que maintenant, ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas ciblé la bonne personne. Ginny repensa à la nuit où elle avait décidé de se venger d'Hermione, tout aurai été différent si elle avait vu avec qui Harry était cette nuit la. Ginny ne doutait pas du fait que si elle avait su qu'Harry était avec Pansy, ça aurait été bien facile de détruire la Serpentard que ça ne le fut avec Hermione. Ginny pensa aussi naïvement que si elle avait su qu'elle était contre Pansy, elle aurait facilement pu gagner l'affection d'Harry. Malheureusement, maintenant Harry la détestait bien trop après ce qu'elle avait fait à Hermione pour que Ginny essayer de le gagner. Ginny n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle a toujours été en compétition avec Pansy, mais pour Harry, il n'y avait pas de compétition, la Serpentard brune gagnera à chaque fois.

Chaque fois qu'on voyait Harry avec Pansy, on se demandait comment Ginny avait pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'Harry était avec Hermione. Certes, Harry et Hermione s'aimait clairement mais il s'agissait tout aussi clairement d'un amour platonique. Quand on regardait Harry avec Pansy, on voyait le vrai amour, l'amour passionné. C'était la même sorte de passion, d'amour intense qui était évident quand on regardait Hermione et Drago ensemble. Ils étaient deux couples qui appartenaient clairement l'un à l'autre, malgré l'intervention de Ginny.

* * *

 **Salut !**

 **Je sais que j'aurais dû finir cet os il y a un an maintenant mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a trouver du temps et surtout l'envie. Mais j'y suis arrivée et je trouve qu'il n'est pas si mal donc je suis contente. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.**

 **J'avais envie de faire comme la dernière fois, et vous demander quel os ou quelle fiction vous voulez que je traduise. Je tiens juste à vous prévenir, il est possible que le temps d'écriture de la fiction que vous voulez soit aussi voire plus long que pour celui-ci et je m'en excuse d'avance.**


End file.
